


Falling and Flying

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [17]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post balcony scene fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Flying

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he says before moving away.

Keela follows him off of her balcony, feet moving despite her mind reeling with the quiet words. Stolen moments, heated words and electric caresses exist between them, but love? Is that what this is, what she wants?

He is at the head of the stairs when she snaps back to reality. “Wait!”

She sprints after him, grabbing his arms and pushing him gently against the wall. Solas reaches for her wrists as his brows shoot up in confusion, but he does not fight against her grip.

“You love me?” she says, words demanding. His gaze slides to something soft that sends sparks down to her toes.

“I cannot deny it.”

Keela lets out a trembling breath and releases her hold on him. “Solas…”

She moves away and uses the banister for support, hating herself for how her body is reacting. It feels like a flock of doves beat against her insides trying to escape. She is not sure what to make of the swirls of pleasure and nervousness twisting inside. Is this love? 

There have been others before, and although she cared for them in some regard, there was never such a thing as love. She does not need it. It would only tie her down when she is meant to run free. It is an added distraction as she strives to find her own path. It takes time she cannot spare and she is sure she has precious little extra these days. It is a weakness for others to use against her and she has so many enemies. It is-

Solas shifts on his feet in the corner of her eyes. “Forgive me,” he says. “I did not mean to cause you any distress. It was selfish of me. It won’t happen agai-”

Keela cannot bear the idea of him finishing the sentence and races forward, pushing him back into the stone. “I love you,” she blurts out and gasps as the last syllable passes between her lips.

They both stare at each other with marked surprise like prey caught down the line of an arrow.

“I love you,” she says again, but the end curls up into a question. Solas smiles at that and wraps his hand around the side of her neck, his thumb brushing soft against her cheek.

“Are you sure?”

She watches his eyes swim with amusement and adoration, but beneath is a current of sad acceptance, as if he does not believe it could be true. Keela reaches up and touches his skin like she can wipe away his fears.

The answer swells inside her, bright and warm. It tickles up her throat and behind her eyes. It makes her skin flush and her ears burn and she does not care how ridiculous she might look as it teases a wide smile from her mouth.

“Yes,” and in the simple word are a thousand more she’s said and has yet to say. Yes it is love and by all the gods above does she want it. Keela punctuates it with a kiss and a laugh as his arms slide around her. She leans into his embrace, falling and flying all at the same time. 

_Ar lath ma vhenan._


End file.
